i am with you
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: ['You To Me Are Everything' Series 7/10] "You better not be feigning sleep."


_I do not own Boku no Hero Academia._

* * *

 ** _"Love is a game that two can play and both win."_**  
 ** _-Eva Gabor_**

* * *

 **...**

"You better not be feigning sleep."

Shouto came back to consciousness because of the sound that came out of the blue. Instincts told him to keep his eyes shut and his awakening be unknown and more often than not, his instincts provided him an easy and safe route in this relationship. Thus, he tend to follow it on a certain extent.

In addition to that, suddenly hearing those words in your current state of unconsciousness, or in his case - post state, will put you in alarm especially if it came from _the_ Bakugou Katsuki.

Last thing he could recall, he lied on his side at the sofa as he decided to take a nap while waiting for his lover. He figured he could waste time sleeping and could reenergize at the same time. He used his arm to cushion his head and stretched his legs out that it left no room for another occupant to join him on his self-claimed sofa.

It was one of those days in which the weather couldn't seem to settle; one minute, the sun was bright and shining, then the next hour, the rain was pouring. Just the mere sound of the rain dropping on the ground lulled Shouto to sleep faster than he would usually have. Also, days like this one strangely made him a heavy sleeper, probably why he had no idea what had ensued and why his lover rashly told him that.

In the present moment, as far as he could tell, his arm that he was sure he used as a pillow laid beside him where it threatened to hang on the sofa in only a minuscule movement. His legs were bent a bit and his head was resting on something that had an awfully unnatural sense and oddly enough, it continuously stirred with the slightest wheezing as though it breathed life.

But in spite of the weird shape of his makeshift pillow, he was having a comfortable time and there was an unexplained feeling of security and familiarity that made his heart flutter in a good way. Cringing internally, Shouto thought it was as if his heart knew what his mind didn't.

When the blond made another noise, Shouto picked it coming from above him and in that moment, he knew he was lying on Katsuki's lap.

The blond must have found Shouto looking uncomfortable on his sleep so he committed himself as his personal pillow. At least, that was what he hoped, but who was he kidding, his lover, in all likelihood, let Shouto rest on his lap in order to make room and sit himself at the sofa. The sofa was liked that much.

Shouto took advantage of the fact that the blond believed he was asleep and opted to prolong his pretension. If he was found out, Katsuki would most likely shoved him off of his lap and that was the first thing he currently wanted to avoid.

He could still hear the faint sound of the rain outside that was slowly subsiding down, but it was getting drowned out by the boisterous voices in the television. From what he could make out, Katsuki was watching a football game of the team that according to him was not extravagant but still okay against the team that he moderately despised because _'the damn goalkeeper resembles Tomura so much that I'm starting to see him as the fucking villain'._

"Oh fucking shit!" without warning, Katsuki exclaimed. It made Shouto jolt in surprise but immediately after, he unintentionally flinched at the hand that brushed his hair apologetically which was followed by a hush, "Oh, sorry."

Katsuki continued to pet his head in a way that supposed to relieve him. Admittedly, it did. It was calming and consoling and it put him in solace.

As he thought, it was right to remain asleep as his lover would never cause himself the mental discomfort of willingly acting devoted and caring. He was accurately the perfect example of a _tsundere_. He would never let his affinity be known.

"Are you that tired or something?" Katsuki asked, his fingers running through Shouto's hair and one of his leg gently tweaking to level it on the other so that Shouto wouldn't strain his neck. "You didn't even wake up."

Shouto considered opening his eyes, but since the blond's voice sounded leveled and not suspicious, he chose not to. He wanted to savor his lover's care a bit longer.

"I thought I fucking told you not to overwork yourself, you bastard."

Katsuki's voice was reduced to soft rumblings. His tone was coated with worry and disappointment that it pulled a string on his heart. When Katsuki spoke like this, it meant he was downbeat and that Shouto should take his words seriously.

"If something unexpected happens to you, do you think I will fucking forgive you?"

Shouto sensed it was time to drop the act. Guilt and heavy conscience were decisively clouding his mind and his heart was beginning to perceive the pain of causing his lover's distress. However, when the blond pronounced his next words in a different tone, he kept pretending and listened to him.

"I wonder why I care for you this much even though you're such an asshole."

There was a brief thump that reflected in the air and if he had to guess, it was plausibly the sound of Katsuki plopping the back of his head on the headrest of the sofa.

"Fuck. What the hell am I doing, this is beyond embarrassing."

Shouto suspended the smile that was about to form on his lips. Katsuki was being really cute right now but he had to refrain himself from reacting to see or hear more of it.

"Just so you know, you are mostly the first person in my list who I don't want dead. So you better take care of yourself or I'd kill you myself, and then I'd die too."

Shouto was more than shock to hear his lover. He didn't know he valued him this much and didn't expect him to verbalized his sentiments in such a manner. Nevertheless, his heart did a spontaneous flip because of the revelation.

"Or not. Because fuck you Shouto, you can stop pretending now. I'm fucking done with my spiel."

He released the smile he was holding and made sure to press his lips to the blond's leg so Katsuki could tell that Shouto was definitely smiling even though his face was opposite to him.

"You knew I was awake, but you still admitted your love and care for me," Shouto said for the first time since the he woke up, he couldn't erase the smile grazing his lips because Katsuki didn't shove him away and resumed on tenderly stroking his hair even after they both ended their act.

"Tch. Like you didn't know that I know, bastard. And for the record, that wasn't me admitting shit, that was me drilling it to your fucking mind."

Shouto sought Katsuki's other hand as he locked it with his, caressing it and bringing it closer to his mouth. And as his way of saying _'I got it, sweetheart.'_ , he kissed the back of his hand and placed it near his fast-beating heart.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some! Thanks a lot for checking it out.


End file.
